Stag
by stolenxsanity
Summary: When Edward agreed to be his brother's best man, he did what any good brother would do - he took Emmett and his friends to a strip club for one last hurrah, despite not having any interest in women himself. Will Edward still get lucky? For Slash/Backslash


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: **Stag  
**Pen name:** stolenxsanity  
**Pairing:** EdwardxJasper, EPOV  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own _Twilight_ or any of these characters – that's all SM. I just enjoy twisting things a little to fit my own lascivious fantasies. My boys don't mind.

To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: **  
****http:/www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/c2/68069/3/0/1/**

**Summary: **When Edward agreed to be his brother's best man, he did what any good brother would do - he took Emmett and his friends to a strip club for one last hurrah, despite not having any interest in women himself. Will Edward still get lucky?

_**vi0lentserenity, naelany, queenofgrey, gypsysue **__and __**ahizelm1**__ did the pre-read and beta thing. Any mistakes that are still in here, grammatical or otherwise, are all me. _

* * *

A stuttered moan escaped my slightly parted lips as I gripped my aching cock in my hand, stroking it slowly. Visions of Jasper and the way he'd sauntered into Emmett and Rosalie's rehearsal dinner earlier in the evening, all cocky and self-assured with his lazy smirk, southern drawl, and penetrating blue eyes ran through my head. I closed my eyes, letting the images of him replay behind the lids, morphing from memory to fantasy as I pictured him on his knees before me. I tried, in vain, to stifle the sounds coming from my mouth at the immediate surge of pleasure that particular vision had incited. Thoughts of my parents overhearing me were quickly cast aside as more images of Jasper assaulted me and a loud moan slipped past my lips. My hand moved faster as the fantasy continued to play out, wrist twisting at the top as my thumb ran over the tip to collect the pre-cum that had gathered, using it to coat my already slick, throbbing shaft.

I moaned at the sight of Jasper, his eyes locked on mine, as he engulfed my erection and took me all the way down his succulent throat. A shudder ripped through my entire body and I blindly reached out with my free hand for something to hold on to while I envisioned my fingers curling through his thick blond locks, holding him steady as I fucked his mouth in an almost hypnotic rhythm. I imagined the feel of Jasper humming around me and my pace became frantic, desperate to come, as I continued to pump myself. It didn't take much more and, within seconds or minutes – the meaning of time had already ceased to exist – my balls tightened and my stomach clenched as my orgasm tore through me. My breaths were ragged and shallow as I continued to stroke myself through my release and, even as I felt the thick, sticky liquid coat my stomach, I could only see Jasper taking it in his mouth, swallowing around my head as I came while the fingers of his free hand dug into my hip.

Inhaling deeply as I my breathing evened out, I grabbed the boxers that I'd tossed aside to wipe off my stomach and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a muted thud. I needed a shower before everyone arrived to meet up for Emmett's late-night bachelor party and could only hope that, despite the festivities that were to come in less than twenty-four hours, my parents were already asleep. I wasn't positive I'd been as quiet as I'd hoped to be and the last thing I wanted while still in a state of post-coital bliss was an awkward encounter with either of them in the hall, especially with nothing more than a thin, threadbare towel wrapped around my waist. Thankfully, the way was clear and I made it to the bathroom without incident and let out a sigh of relief as I closed and locked the door behind me.

Ever since Jasper had arrived in Forks a week ago – in his _fucking gorgeous_ cherry red sixty-seven mustang – he'd dominated every one of my thoughts, both conscious and subconscious alike. He was the reason I'd spent every night for the past seven days locked in my room, seeking the only kind of release I could – the kind of the self-gratification variety. It had become a ritual of sorts; one that had begun to affect me in ways that I loathed because I didn't really _know_ Jasper. He was only in town for the wedding and would be driving back to Texas in a few days. Of course, I'd heard about him through stories told by Rose or Emmett and seen pictures of him prior to his arrival and, even then, I'd found him attractive. Jasper in the flesh was a whole other concept, though; lean lines that hinted at hidden muscles beneath his fitted t-shirts and form fitting jeans, the smirk that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face, an ever present glint in his sky-blue eyes and a pronounced southern accent that made my knees buckle every time I heard him speak all added up to an incredibly drool-worthy image and elicited a very carnal reaction in me.

With a quick glance downward, I realized my errant thoughts of Jasper weren't at all beneficial. A sigh escaped my mouth as I shook my head to clear it. I knew Emmett and the rest of the guys would be arriving at any time and it would be just like my brother to come barging into the bathroom without knocking first – it wouldn't have been the first time he'd done that, either. It was that thought that fueled my actions as I started the water and stood beneath the spray, washing up quickly and efficiently as I tried to focus on the activities to come. It'd be awkward, to say the least, being in a strip club. I'd been to them before but they never held my interest and I usually found myself playing games on my cell phone or admiring the other men in attendance while they remained completely unaware. Tonight, though, I'd have to at least be mildly attentive to what was going on around me. After all, I had planned the celebration – despite the fact that I couldn't quite understand why Emmett would want to ogle women the night before he got married.

I finished in record time – for me, anyway – and climbed out, wrapping a towel around my waist and using another to dry my hair before returning to my room. I'd already laid out my clothes for the night and, after checking the time and noting that the guys would be here at any moment, I got dressed. It was a simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt – fashion wasn't exactly my forte, much to my younger sister's dismay. As I grabbed my wallet and phone from the nightstand, I heard the doorbell echo throughout the house followed by what sounded like Emmett's large fists banging on the front door. "Coming," I muttered under my breath, even though I knew there was no way he could have heard me.

I gave myself a cursory once over in the mirror as I ran my hands through my hair in a futile attempt at taming the wayward strands when another knock sounded from downstairs. Cursing under my breath, I exited the room and descended the steps, idly wondering the entire way why Emmett didn't have his house key with him. It wasn't as if he didn't come and go as he pleased any other time.

"Jesus, Em," I stated as I opened the door. "Why don't you knock louder next time, I don't think you managed to wake the neighbors up." My voice was filled with biting sarcasm though the smile I wore took the edge off of the words. Jasper followed him into the house, as quiet as ever, and my eyes roamed his body unwittingly.

"Edward," he drawled out with a slight nod in my direction and a smirk on his face.

I swallowed thickly as I returned the gesture before turning to grab my jacket out of the hall closet. "Who else are we waiting for?" I asked, uncomfortable with even a moment of silence.

"Tyler, Mike, Eric, Ben, and Jake, and the rest of the guys from La Push," Emmett responded quickly, his tone one of excitement as he rocked back on his heels and clapped, loudly, once. "They should be here soon. I was in a rush to get here since Rose left with the girls about an hour ago."

"And I believe she left you with some very strict orders, too." A grin played across Jasper's face as he spoke, his eyes trained on his soon-to-be brother-in-law. "What were they now?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the glare Emmett shot in Jasper's direction, the corners of his mouth turned down. "_Look all you want, Emmett, but there better not be _any fucking _touching_," he repeated his voice high and mocking. "_And if you show up tomorrow hung over, I'll kick your ass and cut off your balls_."

"Who's cutting off whose balls?" The peals of laughter rang out from behind me and I turned to find the rest of the group standing by the door. "Because if someone's cutting off – "

"We should get going," I stated quickly, cutting Mike off before he could continue with his sentence, having already heard enough of his comments in regards to my sexuality. It was all in jest, though, and I knew he and the rest of the guys were completely comfortable with it – nothing about our friendships had really changed at all since I'd come out aside from the fact that I was, more often than not, subjected to a lot of playful heckling.

As we filed out the front door, I didn't miss the knowing look that Emmett shot in my direction or the way that his eyes shone mischievously. I felt my face contort in confusion but didn't get a chance to question the expression before we were piling into our respective vehicles and on the road. It reminded me, though, of similar looks that both he and Rose had given me throughout the past week; looks that I couldn't quite decipher and, truthfully, I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ to decipher them. Emmett and I had a long-standing history of pulling practical jokes on each other at the most inopportune times and Rose hadn't been at all shy about getting in on the action. I couldn't even begin to imagine what they'd possibly have in mind with their wedding, quite literally, right around the corner

-O-

"_Garden of Eden_?" The name of the club was phrased as a question and followed by a low whistle as we walked toward the club. I shrugged as I looked over at Paul, barely biting back my laughter at the incredulous look on his face. "At least we're partying in style tonight."

Appreciative murmurs came from everyone in the group as Emmett threw his arm around me and pulled me in close, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "Of course we are," Emmett stated proudly, stopping at the end of the line at the door. Yet again, I couldn't help but make note of the _something else_ in his words – a hidden sentiment that I was unable to grasp. Instead of dwelling, though, I dismissed the notion and resolved to enjoy myself as much as I possibly could.

Thankfully, the line wasn't a long one and we were inside and seated at the tables I'd reserved for the occasion. I could already feel the awkwardness setting in at being surrounded by so many naked and half-naked women. Fidgeting, I grabbed a napkin from the holder in the center of the table and began shredding it, my eyes trained on my fingers as I did so. The conversations being carried out amongst the group – about the various girls that worked at the club – were of no interest to me at all and I did my best to tune them out, reminding myself that this night was for Emmett. It was his last as a single man and even though he loved Rose – a fact that was glaringly obvious to anyone who knew them – this was exactly the kind of debauchery he enjoyed. Who was I to rain on his parade?

"Not your scene?" The closeness of the voice startled me from my thoughts and I snapped my head to the side, quirking an eyebrow in question at Jasper's proximity. His mouth was turned up into a delicious looking smirk as he regarded me, a slight tilt to his head. "You don't seem like you're … enjoying yourself – or like you even _want_ to be here," he continued after a moment, leaning back into his seat.

Tugging at the collar of my shirt, I mirrored his movements and tried to relax. Doing so was difficult with Jasper looking at me, though, and I broke his gaze to take in everything around me as I tried to formulate an answer. My thoughts were a jumbled mess and while I wasn't ashamed of my sexuality, I harbored the unfounded fear that admitting _why_ this wasn't my "scene" would be akin to a glaring neon sign over my head that said: _Jasper, I want to do the dirtiest things to you that I can think of_.

Shaking the wayward thought off, I turned my attention back to Jasper and smiled sheepishly as my hand moved to rub at the back of my neck. "I – uh – not really," I finally managed to stutter out, rolling my eyes at the eloquence I displayed – or lack thereof – before I started to speak again.

"I'm not – this isn't –" Cutting myself off, I huffed and readjusted my position on the hard seat to a more comfortable one before continuing. "I'm not – I'm not into _any_ of this," I waved my hand around, indicating the surrounding room and the girls _dancing_ on the raised platforms situated throughout the space, watching Jasper closely for his reaction to my words.

After a moment, Jasper's smirk turned into a full-blown grin and he leaned forward, his lips brushing along the shell of my ear as he spoke. "Are you trying to say you aren't interested in women getting undressed _at all_?" He asked quietly. I shivered at the husky quality his voice had taken on and nodded, swallowing thickly around the lump that had formed in my throat. A soft chuckle followed my response and I shuddered as Jasper's warm breath washed over the side of my head before he said, "I'm not into any of this, _at all, _either."

My eyes slipped closed at his declaration only to pop back open a second later as I felt his tongue lick around the shell of my ear before taking the lobe in his mouth, nipping at it softly. I inhaled deeply at the action and leaned into the table as a certain part of my anatomy stirred below it. "I'll, uh, be right back," I muttered as I slid my chair backward and stood, turning away from the table swiftly, but not before catching sight of the wide grin stretched across Emmett's face.

As I made my way to the restrooms on the other side of the building, my brain played what had just happened over and over, in a constant loop. In all the time that either Emmett or Rose had mentioned Jasper, neither one of them had said anything about him being gay, too. That seemed like a rather big detail to leave out and I couldn't help but feel like, maybe, he was just messing with me.

Standing in front of the bathroom sink, I let the water run over my hands as I stared at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed crimson in both arousal and frustration and I grabbed a paper towel from the nearby dispenser, wetting it and bringing it to my face. Confusion laced my thoughts as I went back and forth between the possibilities, internally warring with myself. There was, of course, a chance that Jasper wasn't out yet which would explain why no one had mentioned it before. Then again, if that were true, I was doubtful he'd have done something so bold in front of Emmett, especially since my brother wouldn't be able to keep something from Rose if his life depended on it.

I jumped as I heard the door swing open behind me, my eyes finding Jasper leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Even in my confusion, I couldn't help the way that I yearned for him – the way that my body reacted to his presence only a few feet away. "Jasper," I murmured in acknowledgement before looking down and watching as the water circled the drain. After a few beats of silence, I turned around and leaned against the unstable porcelain, my lower back pressed into the bathroom fixture. I could feel the coolness through my shirt and jacket and the water that dampened the fabric, seeping onto my skin while I watched and waited for him to say – or do – something, anything. The click of the lock and the heavy thuds of Jasper's footsteps echoed loudly around the room, filling it with an unmistakable tension and causing my muscles to tense up in response. My breaths were shallow, labored, as Jasper and I regarded each other and I exhaled an audible gust of air when he stopped inches away from me.

Confusion replaced the confidence he usually displayed and I felt myself shiver as his gaze traveled over my body slowly. "Did I misunderstand something out there?" He asked, his expression one of uncertainty and concern mixed with barely concealed desire. "I thought that –" He shook his head once and shifted, his body half-turned toward the door while his words hung in the air between us.

My eyebrows furrowed together at his question and the look on his face and I relaxed, hesitating only briefly before taking a step forward. "You thought what?"

"That this wasn't your _scene_ for the same reason that it isn't mine." Jasper's voice was high and agitated as he responded. "I kind of thought you were into me all week but I was waiting to see if you'd do anything about it and then tonight, out there," he gestured absentmindedly in the direction from which we'd both come as his words trailed off, his head shaking back and forth and his smile sardonic – mocking. "Then you ran off when I – well, I just figured that I'd misread everything."

My eyes widened at his admission and I took another step forward, pressing my chest lightly against Jasper's shoulder as I processed what he'd just said. I could feel Jasper's back as it rose and fell with every breath that he took. "You didn't," I responded without a second thought. "Misread everything, that is."

That was all it took for the Jasper that I'd come to know – even if only minutely – over the past week to return and the smile that decorated his mouth as he turned to face me was almost … _predatory_. I curled my fingers inward, cringing as my nails dug into the flesh of my palm. I backed up slowly and Jasper followed, his movements mirroring my own – for each step that I took, so did he and the amount of confidence that he displayed caused a deep, wanting ache to settle in my stomach. "Well then," he stated, his mouth set into a lazy smirk. "That changes things a bit." I shivered at the sound of his words, the southern twang that laced his tone making me want to throw propriety out the window right then and there.

His lips were on mine a second later and I gasped, shocked. While I'd definitely _hoped _for something like this to happen between me and Jasper, I hadn't _expected_ anything to actually transpire. I exhaled through my nose as I shifted my stance, planting my thigh between Jasper's legs while my hands lifted to his shoulders, pulling him closer. The kiss was frantic and filled with desperation. Short, strangled and gasping groans filled the room as we clutched at each other – Jasper's hands on my lower back, beneath the hem of my shirt while mine moved from his shoulders to the back of his neck before delving into his hair and tugging at it roughly.

Despite our actions, though, the thoughts that had plagued me earlier when I'd left the table were still there, still bothering me. I broke the kiss and tilted my head back, letting it rest against the grimy tiled wall while I tried to regulate my breathing. Jasper's hands were still on me, making concentration on anything but the current that ran through my body from the point where our skin was connected impossible. My change in position did little to stave off Jasper's advances, though, and his lips soon found their way to my neck where he licked and sucked at the flesh. As Jasper continued, it became more difficult for me to concentrate on what I needed to say – to ask – and I begrudgingly released the hold that I had on his hair and placed my hands on his chest, pushing back gently.

"Hold that … thought," I requested through stuttering breaths. I was grateful when Jasper complied but the sight of his plump, kiss swollen lips was almost enough for me to say _fuck it_ and crush our mouths together again. Somehow, though, I managed to find the resolve that I needed to remove my hands from Jasper's firm chest once he'd stopped and stepped back. The look he gave me was curious and frustrated at the same time; one that I was sure mimicked my own.

"Now I'm _really_ confused here, Edward," Jasper muttered with a shake of his head. "It's obvious that you want me, that you liked what we were doing, so why are we stopping?"

I ducked my head down, apologetically. "I just – I can't help but feel like – this is going to sound ridiculous now, all things considered – you're just messing with me. I'm comfortable with who I am, with my sexuality, but the fact that both Emmett and Rose failed to mention that _you_ were gay, too, it's just not sitting well." I shifted uncomfortably beneath Jasper's penetrating gaze and looked away, studying the gray-speckled tiles beneath my feet.

Jasper's answering snort surprised me and I snapped my gaze up at the same time that he moved toward me again, one arm coming to rest against the wall beside my head. "Don't you think that the same thing's been on my mind? They talked about you often but neither of them ever bothered telling me that not only were you absolutely fucking gorgeous but that I might actually have a chance. I'm confident, yes, but I'm not stupid enough to make a move on someone that would only rebuff my advances." The tenor of Jasper's voice had grown progressively huskier while he'd been speaking and, instinctively, my body moved closer to his – craving the contact.

Craving _him_.

For a moment, all I could focus on was that Jasper wanted me, _too_; that he seemed to desire me as much as I did him, and it made it hard to concentrate on anything else. I struggled to regain my senses, to get back to the question at hand - why _hadn't_ they told either of us about the other. Even in the highly distracted state that I was in, I knew that it made no logical sense for them to not have said anything. Emmett knew me well enough to know the kind of men that I was attracted to and both he and Rose had certainly heard me voice my appreciation for his looks enough times in the past. As my mind went over and over what Jasper had said and what our siblings _hadn't_ said, my hands moved back to the spot that they'd already claimed as _theirs_ on Jasper's chest before wandering lower, to his hips and then around to his ass. I pulled him closer, pressing our bodies tightly together as he returned to kissing my neck.

There was still a big part of me that wanted – no, _needed_ – answers, but I tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, I was a self-proclaimed serial over thinker and my brain refused to shut up. _Why would they keep that from us?_

"We can ask them later," I hadn't realized that I'd spoken out loud until Jasper responded and I looked down at the top of his head in surprise. "Now stop thinking about it because you're _really_ bruising my ego here."

His request was all the motivation I needed and I immediately gave myself over to what he was doing to me. Jasper's mouth felt amazing as it moved across my neck and I groaned loudly as he bit down lightly at the spot just below my ear, his breath hot and moist as it fanned over the area. I was aching, unbearably hard, and wanted nothing more than to strip him naked and make every one of the fantasies that I'd had about him over the past week come true.

Our hips were grinding together, seeking friction, and Jasper's hands were hot, branding my skin beneath the fabric of my shirt. I couldn't stop – I _didn't want to _stop. Reaching down, I fumbled with the button on Jasper's jeans, encouraged by the moans and grunts of approval that fell from his mouth in a continuous stream.

"_Fuuuck_ … _finally_," Jasper hissed brokenly as I slid my hand into his pants, a muttered curse falling from my own mouth when I realized that he was going commando. "That feels even better than I imagined," he continued after a prolonged moment, his fingers digging into the skin at my lower back.

"_Jesus_ …" I muttered as I stroked Jasper slowly beneath the thick and constricting denim material. His cock was hot and hard, pulsing in my hand as I continued to pump him, quickening my pace with each upstroke and running my thumb over the tip and around the ridge. Jasper's moans had reached a fevered pitch and my own arousal was begging for attention. Glancing down between our bodies, at the way my hand moved over Jasper, and my hips instinctively thrust forward.

"We need to – _fuck_ – get the fuck out of here," Jasper panted against my neck and I nodded quickly in agreement. As much as I wanted him – wanted to feel him over and inside of me – I wasn't looking for a quick fuck in a dirty strip club bathroom either. Still, I couldn't bring myself to stop what I was doing; Jasper felt amazing in my palm and I wanted – _needed_ – more.

I managed to nod against Jasper's shoulder, even as I clutched him tighter and stroked him more insistently. "Right." The agreement was half-hearted at best. A loud knock at the bathroom door, followed by Emmett's booming voice startled me from my actions, though, and my head snapped up quickly.

"Edward …" Emmett's voice trailed off uncertainly before I heard what sounded like his head hit the wooden door. "Are you – is – _God_, this is fucking awkward …"

"_Shit_," I mumbled under my breath. My breathing was shallow, labored, as I released Jasper's cock and removed my hand from his pants. "_Saved by the meddling big brother._"

Jasper chuckled lowly while fixing himself up before grabbing me by the hair and kissing me hard on the mouth. "We'll finish this later," he whispered against my lips, stepping back. "And I have _every_ intention of making it well worth the wait." A moan slipped past my lips at Jasper's words and my head bobbed up and down in agreement before I snapped out of my Jasper-induced trance and glanced back toward the door.

"Yea, Emmett, I'll – _we'll_ – be right out."

Jasper and I took a few minutes to right ourselves, splashing water on our faces and attempting to calm down before unlocking the door. Emmett stood across the entryway, leaning against the wall, smirking at us and I shook my head at him with a sigh. "I'll see you back out there," I said to Jasper. "I need to talk to my brother."

He nodded in response, looking from me to Emmett and back again before turning away and heading back into the main room.

As soon as he was out of sight, I rounded on Emmett and glared, "What the hell?" I asked, my arms flailing wildly in the air between us. "You couldn't have, I don't know, said _something_? To either of us?" Even though I was more frustrated than angry, my voice held a slightly acidic tone.

In true Emmett fashion, he just rolled his eyes and straightened up. "And if we had said something, then what? It's not like you ever actually _listen_ to me, Edward," he returned without missing a beat, the twitch of his lips belying the set of his shoulders. "Rose and I decided that we weren't going to get involved in _this_ even though we both thought that you and Jasper would hit it off." Shrugging, Emmett patted my arm, his gaze softening before he continued. "Besides, after what happened with – well, the last time, I didn't think you'd appreciate me getting involved and I didn't want to … I don't know, feel responsible if things … if they didn't work out."

I sighed at his words, my anger swiftly turning to remorse. _Of course_ Emmett would blame himself for my last failed relationship – if you could even call it _that_. After all, he'd been the one to introduce me to Garrett. He thought that we'd have a lot in common and he'd been right. Unfortunately, Garrett's _taste_ in partners was … varied, and I eventually found out – months after we'd begun dating – that he had a family, a wife and a daughter, and I'd called him on it in the hopes that _maybe_ it wasn't true.

"I just … I know I bust your balls all the time but that's my job, you know? It's what an older brother is supposed to do. That doesn't mean that I don't still want the best for you and I think that, well maybe you and Jasper could actually have a chance, despite the distance." It was impossible to doubt the sincerity in Emmett's words and I mustered up a small smile of appreciation. When he put it that way, I could understand his reluctance to say anything to me – to either of us.

-O-

Our return to the table was met with a litany of catcalls and jeering and I felt the blush warm my cheeks as I took my seat. My gaze immediately dropped and I quickly found the napkin that I'd been tearing to pieces before our impromptu bathroom intermission. "_Shut the fuck up_," I stated to no one in particular. There was no venom in my voice, though and a smile flirted at the corners of my mouth. Jasper's hand found its way to my thigh and he squeezed it in a show of support. As I met his eyes, my grin widened at the look of unconcealed desire that I found there. The fact that Jasper wanted _me_ as much as I wanted _him_ was written all over his face and, with that knowledge, I relaxed immediately.

"_Later_," he mouthed before licking his lips and looking away. My entire body shivered beneath his touch and I glanced away swiftly, not wanting to get caught staring. Jasper's presence beside me was impossible to ignore, though, especially with the way he periodically ran his hand over my thigh and lightly brushed my crotch with each pass. It was slow torture and I'd amassed a pile of tiny bits of shredded paper in front of me because of it. I was grateful when the waitress came around to take everyone's orders. From the amount of beer bottles and glasses that littered the table top, it was clear that Jasper and I had a lot of catching up to do and I ordered quickly, my voice catching in my throat as Jasper leaned closer to me, his breath fanning against the side of my face.

"She was staring," he whispered with a carefree shrug, the words simple fact and completely unapologetic. "I was just making sure she knew she didn't have a chance."His voice was just barely audible over the loud, pulsating music that filled the air around us and I found myself subconsciously shifting closer to him as I glanced at the scantily clad woman dismissively. Her smile faltered as she looked between me and Jasper before huffing loudly and sauntering off. This, of course, caused the rest of the guys to burst into a round of raucous laughter and I offered a sheepish smile at their playful teasing.

As the night wore on, Jasper's casual touches became much bolder as he practically groped me through my pants. It took every ounce of willpower that I possessed to not react by throwing him on the table and having my way with him, our audience be damned. Instead, I tried to focus on anything – _everything_ – going on around me. Jasper seemed hell bent on keeping my attention completely on him, though, and just when I thought that he'd backed off for a little bit, I felt his chair shift as his fingers trailed over the bare skin at the back of my neck. He pulled me to him, his lips leaving a fiery trail in their wake as his mouth moved across whatever visible flesh it could find. Instinctively, my head tilted to the side and my eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan escaping my throat.

"_God_, you taste so _fucking_ good." Jasper's words shot straight to my crotch and everything else just … disappeared. He was all I could see, smell, _feel_, and my body reacted accordingly.

"_Fuck _…." I muttered lowly, shifting in my seat. My dick was unbearably hard, uncomfortable, and as Jasper continued stroking me through the denim, my hips thrust into his hand. Jasper was driving me completely insane with the way that he touched me, the things that he whispered in my ear – promises of what was to come, of what he would do to _me_ and of what he wanted done to _him_.

"_Everyone_ at this table knows where my hand is … what I'm doing to you," he murmured, his eyes flashing around the table. I groaned as I did the same, more turned on by that than I would ever admit to. "You like that I'm doing this right here – right _now_ – don't you, Edward? I can _feel_ how much you like it, how badly you want me …" I bit my lip in a failed attempt to stop the moan that broke free, an admission in and of itself.

Grabbing Jasper's wrist, I stopped his persistent stroking, holding his hand firmly against my hard-on. "_Stop_," I begged, breathless. "We have to – we can't – _Christ_, I _need _you to either stop, take me the hell out of here. _Now_." Pausing, I inhaled a ragged breath and my eyes darted around the table, stopping briefly on Emmett's profile.

_He was smirking_.

_He knew_.

I felt the corner of my lips turn up into an expression that surely matched his and I shook my head as I turned slightly to meet Jasper's lust-filled gaze. My tongue darted out, running over my lower lip teasingly. "_Or_," I continued, drawing out the words slowly, "you're going to have to take me, _right here_, and I'm really not that much of an exhibitionist."

Jasper's throat bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes darkening to a stormy-blue. "I could take you _right here_," he responded. His tone was husky, filled with unconcealed need as he clenched his hand around the bulge in my pants. "But, I don't think anyone else would appreciate the free show as much as I would."

Unbidden, a whimper slipped out and I looked at Jasper pleadingly. As much as I wanted to stay and finish off the night that I'd planned with Emmett and the rest of the guys, I was past the point of caring about anything beyond the incessant throbbing and the arousal that coursed through my body. Jasper seemed to get the message quickly and he half-stood, reaching across the table to clap Emmett on the shoulder and gaining the attention of everyone else in the process. I felt my face flush at their knowing looks and I ducked my head down as I raked a hand through my hair, nervously tugging at the strands. It was one thing to simply assume that they knew what had been happening between Jasper and I but another thing entirely to _know_ that it wasn't just an assumption.

Stifling his laughter, Emmett turned toward the two of us, one eyebrow raised in question. There was little doubt in my mind that Emmett was very well aware of what was to come and his reaction was more for show than anything else. "You guys leaving?" He asked, a look of feigned innocence on his face. "The party is just getting started." One hand gestured absently toward the stage as he dropped his gaze to the table and snickered, the rest of the group following suit.

"Actually," Jasper countered smoothly, "we've got much more important _matters_ to attend to." With that, he grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me out of my seat, while flipping Emmett off in parting. A chorus of boisterous laughter rang out from behind us as we moved through the club quickly, avoiding the teeming crowds and half-naked girls with serving trays.

I shivered slightly as the wind hit my sweat slicked face; the air outside was cool, the perfect contrast to the heat that had ensconced me inside of the club. Before I'd had a chance to catch my breath, though, I found myself pressed up against the brick wall. In the same instant, his lips were on mine again and I gasped in surprise. My arms moved from where they hung at my sides to wrap around his back tightly, pulling him closer and shifting my hips against his. His hands were frantic, moving over my shoulders, across my neck and down my chest before stopping at the top of my jeans. His fingers dipped into the denim material, sliding back and forth as we continued our tongues tangled together, tasting. I groaned loudly at the friction created as Jasper positioned his knee between my legs before moving my head back and tilting it toward the sky.

"I couldn't wait," Jasper murmured, his lips moving along my jaw line and up to my ear. "I needed to get you out of there, back to my hotel room." His words were punctuated with light nips and my fingers clawed at the fabric that covered his back, wanting to feel more of his skin against mine. "Just having you sitting next to me was driving me crazy."

"We need a cab," I managed to pant out despite the litany of sensations that Jasper had caused, pushing him away and pulling him closer simultaneously.

-O-

Our hands and mouths were frantic as we reached Jasper's hotel room, the need we felt taking precedence over everything else. He'd spent the entire ride over teasing me; kisses on the side of my neck, followed swiftly by his tongue or the feel of his teeth digging slightly into the oversensitive flesh, his hand on my thigh, squeezing and rubbing and brushing lightly over my crotch. The promises of what would happen once we were behind closed doors and alone that he whispered in my ear were enough to _almost_ make me forget about the driver and beg him to take me in the back seat of the cab. Somehow, though, we managed to make it through the lobby, into the elevator, up to Jasper's floor and down the hall before the intense _need_ that we both felt became too much.

Before the door had even clicked shut behind us, my hands were at the hem of Jasper's shirt, pulling the thin cotton material over his head and letting it fall to the floor around our feet. My own quickly followed as our lips met yet again while my palms slid down Jasper's chest and abdomen. Gripping the button of his jeans between my fingers, I undid it swiftly, pushing the denim over his hips and down his legs without bothering with the zipper. The sight of his cock, long and hard, pre-cum gathered at the tip of the swollen, red head had me practically salivating and, without a thought, I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"_Fuck_," Jasper murmured as he looked down his body at me, his fingers threading through my hair. "That's a sight that I'd pay to see every _fucking_ day."

As I looked up at him through my eyelashes, meeting his hooded gaze, my tongue swept over my bottom lip before biting down softly. He'd teased me all night and I wasn't at all opposed to returning the favor. His hushed words spurred me into action though and I leaned forward slightly, licking around the ridge of his cock before taking the head into my mouth. My eyes were still trained on his face and the intense look of pleasure as his fingers clenched their hold on my wayward strands was all that I needed. My head bobbed up and down, my hand following the movements as I gripped him tightly, stroking his thick cock.

I hummed around his shaft and continued to move, my hand and mouth working in unison in an attempt to bring him off. With every muttered, incoherent curse and grunt that fell from Jasper's slightly parted lips, my erection grew impossibly harder in the confines of my jeans and boxers. Moving one hand down, I felt myself through the thick fabric before fumbling with the button and zipper. My palm slid inside and I moaned around Jasper's dick as my fingers ghosted over the firm, smooth flesh.

"_Edward – that_ – _Goddammit_," Jasper sputtered out as he began to thrust his hips. Relaxing my throat, I took him in further and swallowed around his head as I pumped myself to the same rhythm that he'd set. His eyes were alternating between watching his slick cock dick disappear between my plump lips and watching the movements of my hand. With one last string of expletives interspersed with my name, Jasper came down my throat in long, thick streams. I swallowed convulsively, making sure not to miss a drop of the sticky liquid. Releasing him slowly, I gave his shaft one last, languid lick.

Without giving me - or himself – time to recover, Jasper pulled me up and pushed the last remaining barriers between us down, directing me to the bed behind him. A wicked yet sated grin was spread across his face as he looked at me, his hair matted to his forehead and darkened to an almost-brownish hue. I watched, my breathing heavy and harsh, as Jasper crawled on to the bed, his hand running up my calf to the inside of my thigh.

"That was _fucking_ amazing," he breathed out, the words no more than a whisper. Ducking his head down, Jasper's tongue followed the path that his hand had just taken, stopping just before he reached where I _really_ wanted his mouth to be and moving to the other leg. I shuddered beneath him as he placed open mouthed kisses over every inch of my thigh while he wrapped his hand around the base off my hard shaft and stroked it lazily.

"No more teasing," I managed to stutter out as he bit at the tender flesh. "_Please_."

Lifting his head, Jasper met my imploring gaze before moving down. His eyes traced the dips and lines of my chest and abdomen, stopping once they landed on my eager cock. Hungrily, he licked his lips, running his thumb over my slit before placing it to his mouth and sucking the digit. "Please _what_?"

I felt my eyes widen as I looked down at Jasper, a moan ripping free from my chest as he nudged the underside of my erection with his nose. "I won't know what you want unless you tell me," he continued after a moment, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. Before I had a chance to answer, to beg him to just fucking suck me off, his tongue circled the head of my dick before engulfing me fully. My eyes closed tightly at the sensation of his hot wet mouth on me, around me, and my back arched off the bed as I groaned. Fingers clutched and clawed at the sheets beneath me in an attempt to stay grounded. Incoherent words and phrases fell from my mouth, unchecked as Jasper focused his intense gaze on me and started to move, his head bobbing up and down.

"_Oh fuck_," I moaned. My hands had moved without my notice to grip his hair tightly, guiding him at a quicker pace. "That feels so _fucking_ good. _Please don't stop_." Jasper hummed in response and my hips thrust upward, causing me to bite my lip to stifle the growl of pleasure. Acquiescing to my unvoiced demands, Jasper sucked harder and faster, the tip of his tongue running back and forth. As he continued, I felt his hand snaking between my thighs, cupping and massaging my sack before moving further back. His fingers slid between my cheeks, tentative at first, and I gasped at the feeling as my body writhed. Desperate whimpers and breathless, broken pleas for him to continue ran through my head and from my parted lips. I was close; I could feel the way that my abdomen muscles tightened and expanded sporadically.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck …" _The words poured from my mouth like a mantra as I came, _hard_, down Jasper's throat. I could feel his nose brushing against my pelvis as he swallowed, his fingers still fluttering over the delicate flesh that they'd discovered only moments prior. His grin was smug as he lifted his head, releasing me from his mouth and licking his lips. Even as I tried to calm my erratically thudding heart and regain control of my breathing and limbs, Jasper continued to tease me with feather light touches.

Exhaling slowly, I reached down and grabbed Jasper's elbow, pulling him up my body. His expression flickered between inquisitive and greedy until I captured my mouth with his, my palms resting on his lower back before sliding down and squeezing his firm ass. Readjusting his position, Jasper straddled my thighs and returned the kiss with fervor as he caressed my bare, sweaty chest. His hips shifted against mine and we both moaned at the sensation, the friction that it caused.

"_You _are amazing," Jasper whispered, his lips brushing against mine as I continued to knead his cheeks, my grip on him almost possessive. I hummed lowly in acknowledgment of his words as my tongue sought his.

The next couple of hours were spent talking and exploring each other's bodies, getting to know each other better in every way as we recuperated from our earlier activities. Eventually, though, the slow grinding and soft kisses turned heated, replaced with gripping and biting as our cocks rocked together. The friction created soon had us both worked up once more and Jasper's fingers brushed over my body and around my hips, digging into my ass as his mouth trailed over my jaw line and down my neck, slowly working his way down.

I hissed, my teeth clenched together, as Jasper gripped my length, pumping me before nimble fingers found their way back to the sensitive flesh between my ass cheeks. Whimpering quietly, I lifted my legs so that my feet were flat on the bed, giving Jasper better access. My eyes were closed, reveling in the various sensations and a startled grunt-moan left my mouth as I felt his tongue join the wandering fingers. I wrapped my hand around my straining length instinctively, picking up where Jasper had left off, and stroked myself slowly as my hips shifted in desperation.

Time ceased to exist as Jasper worked me over, his tongue penetrating my body and then retreating at erratic intervals before he finally sat back on his heels. His expression was one of complete, overwhelming hunger and I growled at the sight. My body was alight with energy, practically vibrating with the lust that coursed through my veins as Jasper's eyes moved slowly over my frame, stopping only when our gazes locked. A lazy grin appeared on his lips and he nodded toward the nightstand, a silent request.

Eagerly, I reached back and fumbled with the drawer, pulling it open with a loud crash and reaching inside. While my fingers searched blindly, coming into contact with the plastic tube stored away, I felt the mattress shift and the warmth of Jasper's body recede. Withdrawing the bottle of lube, I tossed it to Jasper just as he righted himself, dropping the square, foil packet on the bed beside him. I watched as he popped the cap open, a smirk on his lips, the sound reverberating around the room. My entire frame twitched in anticipation while Jasper stretched out over me, his mouth trailing up my stomach and over my chest, lavishing attention on my collarbones and neck as his fingers slid over my entrance.

His movements were gentle and slow, at first, as he coated the wrinkled skin before penetrating the tight ring of muscles. By the time I felt three of his fingers pumping in and out of me, I was more than ready. Jasper's name fell from my lips in a chant as I begged him to fuck me, to let me feel him inside of me. As he captured my mouth with his, I heard the crinkle and tear of the condom wrapper and felt the way the back of his hand brushed against me while he slid it on, coating himself with one tight, fast stroke. Lining his cock up at my entrance, Jasper pushed in slowly, giving me time to adjust to the feeling of being stretched.

"_Jesus_ fucking _Christ_," I stuttered out, my fingers curling and unfurling in the crumpled sheets, my gaze locked on Jasper's face and the intensity in his eyes as he thrust in and out at a steady, even pace. The air was filled with nothing but satisfied grunts and groans and laced with the occasional expletive as I began shifting against him, our skin slapping together as we sped up.

"You feel so damn good," Jasper groaned, his breaths stuttered and our mouths only inches apart. Grabbing him by the hair, I pulled Jasper's mouth to mine. My tongue traced his bottom lip, nipping it lightly. I reveled in the feel of the silky soft skin, his taste and the way that he felt above me, inside of me. Even after what had happened in the club's bathroom, this wasn't where I'd expected the night to go. Fantasies were one thing but I'd never dreamt that it would actually come true. In my mind, he'd been unattainable. The fact that we were here, that this was actually happening, heightened _everything_ and it didn't take long before I came, Jasper following soon after.

As Jasper collapsed onto my chest, pressing his full weight into my body as a content groan escaped his mouth. "_Jesus …_" he muttered before pressing a kiss to the underside of my chin.

"My thoughts _exactly_," I responded breathlessly as brushed my palm over the sweaty skin of his back, basking in the aftermath of what had just occurred between us. My eyes were trained on the ceiling and my lips were turned up into a soft smile. We lay like that for an indeterminable amount of time, our bodies exhausted, before Jasper rolled off of me and removed the condom, dropping it into the trash can beside the bed. The only sounds between us were those of our inhales and exhales and the slight rustle of the sheets as we moved, instinctively gravitating toward each other. I wasn't sure how much time had passed before Jasper moved to sit up, his back to the headboard.

I could feel his eyes on me and I shivered at the sensation, blushing – even after all that had just happened. Jasper chuckled softly, his fingers brushing through my hair. "We should get cleaned up," he suggested quietly and I hummed softly in response, opening my eyes when I felt the mattress beneath me shift. Jasper's back was to me as he stood beside the bed, stretching, and I took the time to stare at him unabashedly before he walked toward the bathroom and disappeared through the door. I followed after a few minutes of silent contemplation, my body aching in the most delicious of ways as my feet carried me toward the sounds of the running water.

As much as we tried to _just_ shower, knowing that we both needed to be awake and back at my parents' home early, it was impossible for either of us to keep our hands off of each other. By the time we were clean and out of the shower, we were both hard again. We went back to bed, and ended up spending the rest of the night – and well into the early morning hours – tasting, feeling, learning; becoming as close as we could be. Time passed, punctuated by ardent moans, frenetic pleas, and tender caresses as Jasper claimed my body as his – and I gave myself willingly. It was as if we were making up for time lost, even as promises of a future were made.

A future I was looking forward to figuring out _with_ him.

* * *

_Note that, well, I forgot what I was going to add here … oh, yes, I don't plan on expanding this beyond a one-shot. _The Garden of Eden_ is a real strip club in Florida according to my ficwife. And, despite having written slash before, I've never actually gone beyond hand/blow/rim jobs so this is a first … follow J's example and be gentle with me? _

_**Stag: **_

_A man unaccompanied by a woman at a social gathering. _

_( __modifier __) (of a social gathering) attended by men only_

_( __modifier __) pornographic in content_


End file.
